Blog użytkownika:Kamatur/Trzeci rozdział
=Nadzieja Rozdział 3 Okowy Śmierci= Lodowy Król budzi się po kilku godzinach snu spowodowanego magiczną teleportacją . Wstał powoli obolały od leżenia na twardych zimnych obsydianowych płytach lochu śmierci zajrzał za kościste kraty nie było widać nikogo i niczego król dopiero teraz zdał sobie z tego sprawę ale nie było żadnego źródła światła żadnych pochodni czy lamp po prostu zimna i pusta ciemność lecz czuło się w niej czyjąś obecność ,obecność czegoś nie należącego do tego świata . Lodowy król zaczął po omacku szukać czegokolwiek w ciemności jego ręka natrafiła na coś dziwnego było zimne i twarde lodowy król zrozumiał ze muszą to być kości poprzedniego więźnia szukając dalej natrafił na coś co przypominało dziennik i zapalniczkę. Lodowy król odpalił zapalniczkę przekartkował kilka stron był on rzeczywiście dziennikiem o czarnej okładce ale był bardzo zniszczony i brakowało mu kilku stron Król przeczytał pierwszą stronę dziennik należał do Mota Elddira i zawierał zapiski o przybyciu do krainy umarłych w poszukiwaniu tajemniczego Pazura Wyrwy o jego przeprawie przez pola niedoli i o złapaniu przez Łowców Dusz . „Dzień 1 podróży przez krainę śmierci Dzisiaj dostałem się do krainy śmierci dzięki portalowi stworzonemu przez jednego z białych magów mojego wymiaru ostrzegali mnie przed podróżą do tych krain podobno żeby znaleźć pazur trzeba przejść przez ciężkie próby lecz ja im podołam i zdobędę pazur by nikt już przez niego nie cierpiał,, -To ciekawe w księdze nic nie było o żadnych próbach , no dobra resztę przeczytam później najpierw muszę się stąd wydostać- powiedział lodowy król przyzywając swe moce i zamrażając kościane kraty i wyłamując je prostym uderzeniem . Lodowy król zaczął się rozglądać wszędzie były cele zasłane kośćmi o dziwo nigdzie nie było widać żadnego strażnika Lodowy król ostrożnie przeszedł przez korytarz w stronę schodów gdy zaczął po nich wchodzić usłyszał dziwny głos mówiący do niego : -Jesteś pewien że chcesz przejść akurat tędy zza tych drzwi słychać głuche klekotanie szkieletów – powiedział tajemniczy głos po którym król zaczął się rozglądać we wszystkich kierunkach . -Spokojnie nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy jestem Ahomoth brat śmierci i powiernik Lampy Dusz. -powiedział Ahomoth i król zauważył tylko niebieskie ogniki krążące wokół latarni wyglądała jak zwykła latarnia tylko jarzyła się zielonym światłem i zamiast metalowych miała kościane okucia wyglądała na skrywającą wielką moc. -Dlaczego cię nie widzę ?-zapytał lodowy król zakłopotany rozmawianiem z ,,powietrzem‘’. -Nie widzisz mnie ponieważ ujrzysz mnie dopiero wtedy kiedy będziesz tego godzien a zatem czego szukasz w tej krainie śmiertelniku ?– zapytał Ahomoth a ogniki zaczęły szybko poruszać się wokół jego niewidocznej sylwetki . - Poszukuję pewnego artefaktu może o nim słyszałeś zwie się Pazur Wyrwy –powiedział lodowy król nagle ogniki stanęły w miejscu . -Dlaczego go szukasz po co ci on – Powiedział wyraźnie gniewnym głosem Ahomoth i skierował w jego stronę ogniki które zaczęły atakować lodowego króla niebieskim płomieniem lodowy król zamroził ogniki i zwrócił się do Ahomotha -Chcę go zdobyć by moje nadzieje i marzenia się spełniły – wykrzyczał lodowy król po tych słowach do lochu wpadły szkielety wartownicy był one zwykłymi szkieletami nie większymi od samego lodowego króla miały może z metr osiemdziesiąt i były ubrane w przeżarte rdzą płytowe zbroje i trzymały nie lepiej wyglądające półtora-ręczne miecze z czarnego żelaza z głuchym klekotaniem rzuciły się na lodowego króla lecz ten zdołał odparować cios jednego za pomącą wyczarowanej wcześniej lodowej tarczy i odskokiem uniknął drugiego pierwszy szkielet zaszarżował na niego z lewej flanki drugi od frontu król odskoczył od ataku z lewej i uderzył lodowym piorunem w drugiego szkieletu który zmienił się w kupkę kości pierwszy szkielet widząc co się stało z jego druhem wycofał się kilka kroków by nie podzielić jego losu wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na lodowego króla i natarł tym razem szybciej niż poprzednio lodowy król był na to przygotowany zardzewiałe ostrze miecza należącego do szkieletu prysło uderzając o lodową tarcze a król zadał cios lodowym mieczem pokonując szkielet usłyszał kolejne kroki w oddali zauważył cienie szkieletów więc poszedł drugim korytarzem który doprowadził go do strażnicy pełnej szkieletów lodowy król postanowił ominąć strażnice i udał się w lewo ku wieży wszedł więc na jej szczyt gdzie czekał odwrócony do niego plecami szkielet łucznik wyglądał trochę inaczej niż inne szkielety nie nosił zbroi tylko zwykłe lniane szaty i miał skórzaną czapkę na głowie w prawej ręce trzymał łuk w lewej lunetę a na plecach miał kołczan z czarnej skóry w środku było sporo strzał o czarnych lotkach przy pasie miał przymocowany róg z kości lodowy król uderzył go kawałkiem lodu w tył głowy słychać było dźwięk pękającej czaszki a szkielet upadł , lodowy król wyjoł z jego ręki lunetę i rozejrzał się po okolicy zamek był zrobiony z czarnego granitu Mury z szarego zniszczonego kamienia tak samo miały się wierze lodowy król spostrzegł kilkoro szkieletowych wartowników przy bramie wewnętrznej a przy zewnętrznej dwóch wartowników ale było z nimi coś jeszcze coś przypominającego mu dziecko ale było z nim coś nie tak był cały w zielonych naroślach i resztkach gnijącej skóry był przygarbiony a z jego dłoni i stóp wystawały szpony a z ust kapała zielona ślina to musiał być jeden z tych Ghuli opisanych w dzienniku widocznie czegoś szukał . -A niech to już wiedza o mojej ucieczce jak się stąd wydostać nie alarmując straży gdzie jest mógłbym po prostu przelecieć gdyby nie szkielety łucznicy którzy na pewno mnie zestrzelą przez te pęknięcia w murach nie będę próbował obok Ghuli przekradać się nie zamierzam – powiedział lodowy król i wyjął dziennik otwierając na stronie z namalowanym Ghulem . ,,Dzień 4 podróży przez krainę śmierci Dzisiaj spotkałem okropne stwory O których czytałem w woluminach w bibliotece białych magów przed podróżą . Widziałem jak się pożywiały rozrywając ciało jakiegoś zmarłego okropny widok wszędzie fruwały flaki i wyrwane kawałki mięsa, '' ''Ale zauważyłem kilka ciekawostek o których nie było w księdze mianowicie Ghule pożywiają się tylko wnętrznościami , mięsem i szpikiem nie tykają skóry , żeby dostać się do wnętrzności używają szponów które maja na dłoniach i stopach było to fascynujące i obrzydliwe doświadczenie bez którego mógłbym się obyć.” Po przeczytaniu królowi zrobiło się trochę niedobrze wrócił po drabinie na dół z powrotem do korytarza zamek opustoszał ale czuło się obecność czegoś niematerialnego lodowy król wiedział kto to ale nie miał zamiary się odezwać po tym jak Ahomoth poszczuł go ognikami więc szedł przez mroczny korytarz za światło służyła mu tylko zapalniczka widział kilka obrazów przedstawiających smutnych ludzi nad grobami i śmierć wyciągającą dusze z ciała . Lodowy król po długim przechadzaniu się po mrocznych korytarzach nareszcie się odezwał. -Przestaniesz za mną leźć ?- Powiedział poirytowany lodowy król i odwrócił się w stronę blasku ogników wypuszczonych właśnie z latarni . - Dlaczego? Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty a ty możesz dostarczyć mi rozrywki a żeby cię trochę podnieść na duchu powiem ci ze znam miejsce w którym jest pazur i zdradzę ci je jeśli wyjdziesz z tego zamku w jednym kawałku- powiedział Ahomoth chowając ogniki z powrotem do lampy . -No dobra sam i tak bym go nie znalazł umowa stoi – powiedział król i wyciągnął rękę lecz nie znalazł dłoni Ahomotha zrezygnowany zaczął iść dalej przez korytarz który powiódł go do wyjścia na plac zewnętrznego muru wszędzie były szkielety i Ghule a także gdzieniegdzie kilka zakapturzonych liczów które wcześniej spotkał na pustyni do wyrwy w murze i wolności dzieliło go jakieś sto metrów nie zdąży się przekraść niezauważony wrócił się przez korytarz przeszukując po drodze kilka pokoi w których znajdywał wszystko od narzędzi tortur przez spiżarnie pełne gnijącego mięsa nieznanego pochodzenia aż po zwykłe pokoje w których było pełno kości ale nic poza tym nic przydatnego lub pomocnego wreszcie król wpadł na pomysł wrócił się po swoich śladach do spiżarni z mięsem w której cuchnęło tak ze królowi zaczęły łzawić oczy, prawie zwymiotował gdy musiał przeciągnąć wielką gnijącą tusze mięsa na wierze którą następnie zrzucił z niej prosto na plac zewnętrznego muru . -No to ghule mamy z głowy teraz tylko co zrobić ze szkieletami – król myślał przez dłuższą chwilę i wpadł na pomysł poszedł do bliźniaczej wieży zamku pokonał kolejnego szkieleta i zadął w róg który miał przy pasie wszystkie szkielety z placu zwróciły głowy w stronę wierzy król zaś szybko zszedł idąc na około wierzy przez ciemne korytarze i dotarł na opustoszały plac na którym pożywiały się ghule szybko przeszedł przez plac i przeskoczył przez wyrwę w murze uciekając tak daleko jak tylko umiał . -Dobra wydostałem się z zamku gdzie jest pazur ?- powiedział król i zwrócił się w stronę już widocznego lewitującego Ahmotha jego wygląd był przerażający wyglądał jak szkielet starca owinięty w szmaty i łańcuchy w jednej ręce trzymał latarnie połączoną z nim łańcuchem a w drugiej zakrzywiony hak jego twarz była czaszką z kłami w oczach jarzyły się błękitne ogniki a zamiast włosów miał trzy łańcuchowe haki wbite w czaszkę stóp nie było widać były skryte w szacie . - Wyglądasz trochę strasznie – powiedział lodowy król i cofnął się o krok Ahmoth zbliżył się i wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnym głosem : -Pazur jest na cmentarzysku smoków niedaleko pól niedoli zaś krwawa łza która aktywuje pazur jest wbity w czaszkę Amira jednego z najpotężniejszych liczów tej krainy mimo że już ,,nie żyje’’ jego czaszka wciąż emanuje nekromantyczna mocą sama w sobie będzie się bronić przed zabraniem źródła jej mocy –powiedział Ahmoth i zniknął ponownie a w raz z nim zniknęła dziwna obecność musiał wrócić do zamku w którym mieszkał . Lodowy król wyruszył ponownie przez pola niedoli w kierunku cmentarzyska smoków Gdy tam dotarł był zaskoczony ilością kości i czaszek niektóre były ogromne drugie małe jedne szerokie drugie wąskie musiały należeć do najróżniejszych smoków podczas przeszukiwania cmentarza król zauważył błysk to pazur zawieszony na szyi jednego z trzech łbów hydry podszedł szybko do niego i próbował zerwać pazur z szyi gada lecz nagle ziemia zaczęła się trząść król odszedł kilka kroków dla złapania równowagi i zobaczył formowanie się wielkiego szkieletu hydry kości magicznie zaczęły łączyć się ze sobą gdy już skończyły a ziemia przestała się trząść lodowy król zobaczył ogromny szkielet hydry groźnie wyciągający po niego swoje trzy łby ich zęby były ostre i ociekały zielonym śluzem który był prawdopodobnie trucizną z karków wystawały kolce , hydra miała też dwie łapy zakończone ostrymi jak brzytwy pazurami i długi ogon zakończony kolcami lodowy król w samą porę otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia i uniknął pierwszego łba próbującego odgryźć mu głowę i wyczarował sobie lodowy miecz i tarczę odwrócił się frontem do smoka by w ostatniej chwili by zablokować szczęki hydry tarczą wiedząc że nie wyswobodzi broni król odrzucił tarczę i wyczarował nową ,szczęki hydry zmiażdżył tarcze z łatwością a 2 pozostałe łby zaatakowały lodowego króla z oby stron król schował się w żebrach jakiegoś smoka i uciekł w momencie ataku trzeciej głowy która zmiażdżyła żebra jakby to były patyki król zauważył ze trzecia głowa lekko pękła w momencie uderzenia o inne kości obmyślił plan jak pokonać przeciwnika . Gdy dwie głowy znowu zaatakowały z dwóch stron król wiedział co zrobić i w ostatniej chwili odskoczył słychać było potężny huk i dźwięk pękającej czaszki król obrócił się czaszki dwóch łbów były pęknięte ale nadal były w stanie atakować król wysłał z stronę trochę bardziej zniszczonej lewej czaszki kilka lodowych piorunów i odskoczył od ciosu ogonem bestii lodowe pioruny zatrzymała środkowa głowa miażdżąc je swoimi potężnymi szczekami z których jeden ząb wypadł i wbił się głęboko w pole bitwy hydra zawyła zdwajając wysiłki pokonania małego przeciwnika niestety to nie przyniosło pożądanego efektu głowy raz po raz się zderzały coraz bardziej niszczejąc w końcu lewa z głów była tak zniszczona ze odpadła hydra zawyła z bólu a lodowy król rzucił kilkoma lodowymi piorunami w prawy łeb pioruny wbiły się głęboko w niszczejącą czaszkę i druga głowa hydry odpadła hydra zawyła ponownie i popatrzyła na lodowego króla król machał mieczem wżywając hydrę do walki lecz ta zamiast go zaatakować łbem zionęła zielonym ogniem król stworzył skorupę z lodu lecz ta szybko się rozpuściła lodowy król odskoczył lecz hydra dalej ziała próbując zgładzić przeciwnika lodowy król pomyślał o jedynej możliwej rzeczy jaką mógł zrobić . -Poddaję się poddaje jesteś dla mnie zbyt potężna – powiedział król i odrzucił miecz i tarczę hydra przestał ziać i schyliła nisko głowę by pożreć lodowego króla ,król w tym momencie rzucił lodowym piorunem w gardło hydry która rozpadła się tworząc wielka stertę kości lodowy król usiadł by odetchnąć przez chwilę a potem podniósł pazur i głośno się zaśmiał . -Połowa za mną teraz łza – powiedział nagle pojawił z nikąd się Ahmoth . -Gratuluję pokonałeś hydrę Naganoth i zdobyłeś obsydianowy pazur teraz tylko krwawa łza która jest na cmentarzu tysiąca istnień oszczędzę ci drogi i teleportuję cię tam przygotuj się na ciężką walkę – powiedział i znikł Ahmoth a on poczuł szybki pęd powietrza i znalazł się niedaleko celu swojej podróży cmentarza tysiąca istnień . Lodowy król wszedł i od razu w oczy rzuciła mu się czaszka Amira była w centrum cmentarza otoczona kamiennym kręgiem, Była spora większa niż czaszka normalnego człowieka a w środku czoła miała wbity kamień szlachetny krwawą łzę lodowy król był przygotowany na atak więc ostrożnie podszedł do czaszy i dotknął ją ręką ukazał mu się obraz licza któremu śmierć powierza łzę mówiąc jak bardzo jest niebezpieczna licz zgadza się poświęcić swoje nie-życie by jego czasza strzegła łzy po czym łza zostaje mu wbita a licz umiera. Lodowy król powrócił do swojego ciała zrozumiał że czasza pokazała mu to by móc spokojnie uformować obrońcę wielkiego jak góra golema złożonego z kości leżących na tym cmentarzu trzymał sztukę broni w każdej z ogromnych dłoni w jednej topór z kości w drugiej coś co przypominało krzyż nagrobny golem zamachnął się wielkim krzyżem i rąbnął w ziemię z siła tak wielką ze przewróciła ona lodowego króla a w ziemi zrobiła wielki krater jak po uderzeniu meteoru lodowy król wiedział że nie pokona golema za pomocą czarów czy broni tyko podstępem da rade wzleciał więc do góry za pomocą swojej brody i okrążył golema który próbował go rozpłatać swym toporem olbrzym obrócił się ociężale a lodowy król wymierzył błyskawicą w jego ślepie lecz nagle coś się stało błyskawica zmieniła się w czarny twardy i bardzo ostry lód który wbił się głęboko w golema lecz nie zrobił mu krzywdy lecz zachwiał olbrzymem lodowy król postanowił to wykorzystać i przyzwał lodową wichurę lecz znowu stało się coś dziwnego płatki śniegu były zielone a chłód grobowy siła wiatru przewróciła golema na pobliskie mauzoleum wstał lecz zgubił swój krzyż więc wolna ręka usiłował złapać lodowego króla lodowy król posłał kilka czarnych sopli które mimo tego że wbijały się głęboko nie robiły większej szkody golemowi jeden trafił golema w ślepie lecz ten nic nie poczuł lodowy król zwabił swojego przeciwnika ciągłe strzelając w niego soplami pod stoki gór śmierci do wąwozu golem nie spodziewając się zbytnio niczego atakował raz po raz tłukąc w ośnieżone stoki gór w końcu góra niewytrzymała i szczyt spadł prosto na głowę golema przebijając się przez jego głowę na wylot i uśmiercając go król wrócił na cmentarz do czaszki która widocznie straciła większość mocy na kształtowanie golema i za pomocą pazura wydłubał klejnot z czoła i włożył klejnot w gniazdo pazura pazur zaczął emanować nagłą mocą . -A teraz pazurze otwórz mi portal do domu do Ooo – powiedział lodowy król i przeciął powierzę pazurem w miejscu zetknięcia się z powietrzem otworzył wyrwę wprost do lodowego królestwa lodowy król wskoczył w portal z pazurem po czym portal się zamknął -Nareszcie nareszcie hahahahahaah teraz moje marzenia się spełnią – powiedział król i zaczął przygotowania do otwarcia następnego portalu. TO BE CONTINUED Specjalne podziękowania dla Zesk która udzieliła mi kilku znaczących informacji i porad . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach